


forever stay gold

by InfiniteWoonique



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Ong Seongwu, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: Seongwoo just wants to go on a run, but doing that while pregnant may be harder than he thought it would betitle inspired by Wanna One's Gold





	forever stay gold

"I'm gonna go on a run," Seongwoo announced, slipping on his running shoes and slightly adjusting his track pants. They still fit pretty well, a bit tight around his thighs, but that was why he was going on this run. To try and control all the weight he was putting on.

Daniel didn't respond verbally and instead peeked past the wall that separated the front entryway and the living room where he was currently playing with his daughter, Jane. Along with Daniel, Jane's head peeked by as well. She was an exact copy of Daniel and he had once said that it was like looking in a mirror when he looked at his daughter. The only difference was that she had Seongwoo's smile. Jane flashed an elated grin directed at her papa, "Papa! You're going to run?" she asked. She was three and a half and already had such a great vocabulary and sentence structure. 

"Yes, Papa is going for a run. Wish me luck, baby!" he beamed, turning to leave through the front door before Daniel stepped forward and stopped him. 

"Whoa now, what makes you think you can go on a run?" Daniel asked, brows deeply furrowed at the ridiculousness of his husband's statement. 

"Come on, Danny. I'm pregnant, not incapable," Seongwoo assured, hand going to rest against his lower hip where his belly was starting to fill out with the growth of their second daughter. He was twenty weeks pregnant and still very capable of doing anything he had been doing before getting pregnant. 

"But a run? Really? Doctor Ahn said light exercise, not mile runs in the dead heat of the summer," Daniel reminded his husband. The hand that had been holding Seongwoo's wrist dropped to rub at the substantial bump attached to Seongwoo's front. Seongwoo had started showing earlier than he had with Jane and it was incredibly noticeable. Just like with Jane, she was carrying high and both out front and wide. He was very round already and only halfway through. 

"A mile, that's all I'm going to do. I promise," Seongwoo tried again, but was soon shot down again by his husband who was insistent on keeping him home in his and Jane's arms. 

"Okay, I'm all for you going out and doing your thing and being a healthy father or whatever, but not this. Do you remember how you were around this time of your pregnancy with Jane? Walking down the hallway had you out of breath with how high up in your ribs she was," his hand ran near the top where it collided with Seongwoo's softening ribs. Seongwoo could barely remember that since he had tried to erase that embarrassment from his mind. It was easy too since he had had terrible pregnancy brain. He would have forgotten his head if it wasn't screwed on. In fact, he had once left the house to go to the grocery store and completely forgot to put on shoes. He had needed to go back home and at that point he was too exhausted to go back and Daniel had needed to go instead. 

"That was my first pregnancy. I'm more experienced and more used to being pregnant. I can control my breathing better and besides, I really need to exercise," he claimed, hand roaming along the softer areas of his body that he didn't like. He hadn't lost all of the baby weight from his pregnancy with Jane, a few lingering pounds on his body. Now with this pregnancy, he was gaining twice the amount of weight than he had last time added on with the six pounds he chose not to work off. He regretted that decision. 

Daniel cocked an eyebrow as if asking 'Really?' Seongwoo had grown out of breath making breakfast that Saturday morning and all he had done was stand in the kitchen and cook bacon and eggs, Daniel's favorite breakfast. Daniel had nearly taken the spatula out of husband's hand and did it himself if Jane had not been extra clingy at the time. She was not a morning person and when Daniel had tried to move, she whined and held onto his shirt tighter. 

Before Daniel could argue further, Jane wiggled out of Daniel's arms and ran up to her papa, reaching up with her hands. Seongwoo had thought she was asking to be held, but she instead put her small hands on Seongwoo's bump and rubbed around the skin a bit too harshly. She was still little and was learning how to be soft and gentle, "Bye, sister! Don't make Papa too tired!" Jane wished, placing a sloppy kiss where she could reach. 

Seongwoo frowned at 'don't make Papa too tired'. He was sure that he wasn't that out of shape that he would need a breather every other minute. This made him more determined to show his husband and daughter that he wasn't actually as tired as he portrayed himself, "I'll be back in ten minutes," he claimed, finally turning and grabbing the door knob, but again, Daniel stopped him. 

"There is no way you can do a mile in ten minutes or less while pregnant. The baby won't let you. Your lung capacity isn't as great and she'll start kicking as soon as you start moving. It will be super hard to do anything like that."

"Daniel! I got this! Just calm down and let me go!" he sternly shouted, voice not very loud since he wanted to keep a calm facade. Besides, yelling would upset Jane and she would start crying, keeping Seongwoo home so he can calm her down, "I'll be back soon, I won't be gone long," he promised confidently before finally leaving. 

Seongwoo stretched a bit in the front yard, not wanting his constantly straining muscles to pull and hurt. His body was stretching again to make room for the new baby and it was not very comfortable when he moved too quickly. When he was finished, he put in his earphones and started to job on the sidewalk that would lead around his neighborhood. 

A mile was about 20 rounds of his neighborhood block and Seongwoo could make the rounds 50 times before he got pregnant again. It was easy and it was able to maintain his body, so less than half of that after months of morning sickness was doable, or at least he believed so. 

After turning the corner of his neighborhood, making it maybe twenty yards, Seongwoo was exhausted. His head was ringing and his chest was heaving like he was an asthmatic in an attack, ears popping at the lack of air. His body felt fine, but breathing was so difficult that Seongwoo actually had to stop and sit to the side so he could catch his breath. He took a huge gulp of water from the bottle that was able to fit into his track pants pocket. 

A hand went to rest against his bump, feeling his youngest daughter well placed kicks to his lungs that made it harder to breathe even though it was already impossible. Seongwoo was panting, trying to regain the breath he lost so easily and he groaned, downing his water bottle all in about three gulps. 

He just sat there at the cross between two neighboring roads and watched his scenery as he tried to catch his breath. A hand was glued to his belly, feeling his baby kick and squirm, most likely in protest at being jostled around from her father's run, "You didn't like that?" Seongwoo asked playfully, still a bit winded at what he had tried to attempt. 

Seongwoo didn't know how long he had been there, but the next thing he heard was, "You've been gone for twenty minutes," a very familiar voice spoke to him and it was painfully recognizable as his husband's voice with that smart-alecky tone of voice that he always used when he thought he was right. In most cases, he did end up being right despite Seongwoo thinking he was correct. 

Seongwoo turned his head to see his husband pushing along Jane on her bike that still had training wheels. Many times she had told Seongwoo and Daniel that she would learn to 'ride her bike without training wheels and ride so fast they wouldn't be able to catch her'. Less sophisticated of course, but she knew what she was trying to get across to her parents. She was wearing her unicorn helmet with a sparkly tail hanging out the back and a horn sticking out the front. Her light up sneakers were snug on her feet and she looked downright adorable. Seongwoo would have cooed and run over to his daughter and enveloped her in a hug, but he was still tired and was currently humiliated. 

"Papa, did you run?" Jane asked, voice happy as she rode up next to her father. She reached out and patted on her Papa's head right over his headband that held back his dark hair, "Are you tired?"

Seongwoo didn't know know if he had started blushing or if the heat was starting to catch up to him in his cheeks. Jane noticed this too and she poked a single finger into his cheek, giggling at the way it sunk in, "Chubby," she squealed, hopping off her bike to wrap her little arms around her father and place a very wet kiss on his warm cheek. 

Seongwoo hugged his daughter back, thankful for her obliviousness to his situation. Daniel, however, was not. Seongwoo looked up to him and flashed an awkward smile, "Would you believe me if I told you I was on my last lap around?" he hoped it was confident and believable enough, but that was also high hoping. Daniel shook his head and Seongwoo nodded, slumping down and pulling Jane closer to his chest, "Didn't think so." 

Daniel scoffed and walked over, holding his hand out for Seongwoo to take. The older male pouted and grabbed his husband's hand and allowed the younger to pull him up. Once Seongwoo was up on his feet, Daniel placed a quick kiss on his husband's lips and smiled at the way Seongwoo avoided eye contact, "Oh come on, you're okay. You're pregnant, angry, and hormonal. Your judgment gets a little askew sometimes."

Seongwoo kicked his feet, setting Jane back on the ground so she can ride her bike back home, "What do you know? You're not me," Seongwoo reminded, hating whenever Daniel used the 'hormone' card. It was insulting really.

Daniel laughed and used a hand to push Jane a bit forward when she was struggling to kick the pedals and move forward, "You're right, but remember, I was by your side the entire time you were pregnant last time and I think I got to know you pretty well. You are stubborn and headstrong and you like to prove me wrong. I just want you to relax and grow our little Emma right here," he used his hand to rest against the swell of Seongwoo's belly.

Seongwoo furrowed his brows in curiosity, "Emma?" he asked in perfect pronunciation. 

Daniel smiled, "I think it's a beautiful name, don't you?"

Seongwoo could not deny the pure flutters that entered his heart upon hearing that name. He looked down to Jane, "Jane and Emma. I like the sound of that. I don't think I need to hear any other names," he laughed, his own hand going to rest under his bump where he felt small flutters against his palm, "I think she liked that name, too."

"Good, cause we're sticking with it," Daniel smiled, eyes disappearing behind the puff of his cheeks.

"My sister will be Emma!" Jane yelled, having heard her parents repeat the name, "Emma! Emma! Emma!"

Both Daniel and Seongwoo watched their daughter fondly and they had to admit that the name sounded better coming from her lips.  


End file.
